scp_dbfandomcom-20200213-history
Security Clearance Levels
Security Clearance Levels are clearances granted to Foundation personnel, intended to grant designated personnel access to normally classified documentation, rooms, and general information. An important distinction to make is that having the sufficient clearance level does not mean that an individual immediately gain access to the information or area that they seek; information is only granted on a need-to-know basis and only by their respective superior's hand. Rank within the Foundation and clearance level are two different entities, though occasionally go hand-in-hand. For example, a private in an MTF may have Level 4 clearance due to having knowledge of code-names, hand-signs, composition, etc. This is so that they may function accordingly in action, rather than be burdened by lack of access to the threat that they're facing Keycards that are granted to personnel display the individual's name, their ID, the level of clearance, and an RFID code engraved upon the card. Should an individual lose their card, they must immediately report it to their superior. When the aforementioned superior reports this to RAISA, the lost code shall be immediately expunged from the database. The individual who loses the keycard is then reprimanded and/or punished and then granted a new card and code. If a staff member loses their keycard over five times, then they are liable to be demoted to a lower clearance level. Level 0 Level 0 clearance is normally granted to non-essential personnel, such as logistical or administrative, or janitorial positions. However, these personnel are only given this access if they work in a facility that holds little to no anomalous objects or data, otherwise they are granted Level 1. This clearance grants the bare minimum of access, with no documentation or sensitive data being granted to this class of personnel. Keycards are not granted to any member possessing this level of clearance. Level 1 Level 1 clearance is granted to non-essential personnel that work in facilities holding anomalous objects or data. Aforementioned positions in Level 0 are granted this level of access if transferred to one of these sites. Class-D personnel must always hold this amount of clearance. This clearance grants little access, with little to no documentation or sensitive data being granted to this class of personnel. Keycards are granted, with a prominent yellow color being displayed across the card. Level 2 Level 2 clearance is granted to security and research personnel requiring access to anomalous entities and/or documentation. Most individuals in either aforementioned department hold this amount of clearance. This clearance grants reasonable access, with essential parts of documentation or sensitive data being granted to this class of personnel. Keycards are granted, with a prominent light orange color being displayed across the card. Level 3 Level 3 clearance is granted to higher-ranking security and research personnel requiring access to specific data about any anomalous entities and/or documentation, including containment procedures and previous experiments. Senior individuals in either aforementioned department typically hold this amount of clearance, as well as MTF operatives. This clearance grants significant amounts of access, with a large amount of documentation and sensitive data being granted to this class of personnel. Keycards are granted, with a prominent orange color being displayed across the card. Level 4 Level 4 clearance is granted to individuals that require knowledge of extremely sensitive Foundation data or anomalous objects. These individuals are typically high ranking Foundation staff, such as site directors or security directors. Occasionally, lower ranking staff may have this level of access in accordance to the task at hand. This clearance grants access to virtually anything that is within the SCP database. Keycards are granted, with an orange-red color being displayed across the card. Level 5 '''Level 5 '''clearance is only granted to O5 Council members and staff that are essential to Foundation operations. Level 5 access is very rarely given out, as it grants unlimited access to anything within Foundation knowledge. Due to the extreme security risk of keycards in regards to this level of secrecy, biometric ID and kill agents are used instead of the keycards to access extremely sensitive data. Category:Pages